Reunion
by Gravity-Chan
Summary: Three months after Tartaros, Doranbolt meets Wendy again. Spoilers for chapter 416! You have been warned!


**Chapter 416 made me cry just cause of all the feels in it, but the part where Doranbolt finds out he was a member of Fairy Tail all along made me fangirl so much! I may have screamed a little, maybe. Anyway, this chapter is specifically about Doranbolt and what he does after discovering all these things about himself, and his reunion with Wendy! Enjoy, lovelies!**

* * *

><p>Doranbolt shifted nervously in his seat, head lowered. It was a beautiful day outside, warm and sunny, but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. He ran a hand through his black hair, pausing. It had grown longer, he realized, pushing his bangs away from his green eyes.<p>

It had been three months since the fight with Tartaros ended, and Doranbolt still hadn't really recovered. With everything that had happened - The destruction of the Magic Council, the death of his best friend, being the last survivor, and then turning to helping Fairy Tail, learning some of the guild's deepest secrets, and seeing not just Acnologia again, but five other dragons, one of which appeared from out of Wendy right in front of his eyes. To say it was shocking would be a major understatement.

Unconsciously, Doranbolt's hand moved to his shoulder, where his Fairy Tail insignia lay. That was the last really strange thing that had happened to him, finding out that basically the last ten years of his life were all fake. That he had originally been a member of Fairy Tail for God knows how long, wiped his own memories in order to complete an undercover mission, and had even tried to disband his own guild at one time, though that had blown over pretty quickly.

It was strange being out of work. Now that Fairy Tail was disbanded, he had nothing to do. He had decided not to help in rebuilding the council. If he had the choice, he would have gone to Fairy Tail, maybe become a real member, but there wasn't a Fairy Tail guild anymore. Nothing was like it should be, nothing. It was all wrong.

Sighing, Doranbolt let his head drop into his hands, threading his fingers into his hair. "What's left for me to do?" he wondered aloud.

There was a giggle in response to his question, and Doranbolt glanced up, surprised as who he saw. "It's not like you to be so depressed, Doranbolt," she teased, leaning over slightly to be eye level with him.

"Wendy," Doranbolt murmured in shock. It had only been three months, but already she looked very different than he remembered. Her hair had grown back to waist length somehow, but she looked taller, maybe even a few inches taller, like she was finally starting to grow. Her brown eyes were sparkling with humor as she tilted her head at him, waiting for him to say something. Doranbolt coughed into his hands, straightening up. "It's… been a while."

Wendy smiled with a nod of agreement, straightening up, and Doranbolt noticed Carla was nowhere to be seen. "No Carla?" he said.

Wendy took a seat on the bench beside Doranbolt, kicking her legs beneath the bench. "She decided to stay home today," she said, glancing sideways at him. "I haven't seen you since Tartaros. What have you been doing?"

"Trying to sort out my life," Doranbolt replied, leaning back in the bench. "It's just… a lot for me to process. Everything has changed for me. I don't know what to do anymore."

"You could go back to the council," Wendy suggested, though the suggestion made her smile fade a bit. "I bit they really need you out there with the rebuilding. You were the only one, right?" She said the last part softly, as if afraid to hurt Doranbolt's feelings.

The black-haired man shook his head, dismissing the idea. "After everything that's happened, I don't think I can," he answered with a sigh. "Besides, this thing is a problem." He turned around, tugging up the sleeve of his tee-shirt to reveal the dark blue Fairy Tail insignia on his shoulder.

Wendy's eyes widened, and she gasped in delight. "You joined Fairy Tail!?" Wendy screamed, her eyes lighting up and an open-mouthed smile forming on her face. "Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me!? This is incredible!"

Doranbolt tugged down the sleeve of his shirt, chuckling at Wendy's excitement. "Technically, I was a member the whole time," Doranbolt replied. This made Wendy's excitement simmer down a bit, a confused frown overtaking it. "I had a mission to infiltrate the Magic Council, and to make it go as smoothly as possible, I erased my own memory and the memories of everyone in the guild. Makarov was the only one who remembered me."

Wendy stared at Doranbolt for a moment, taking the time to process what she had just heard. "Then why, back on Tenrou…?"

"Maybe it was because I altered Makarov's memories back there, but I truly thought I was part of the council," Doranbolt sighed, glancing down. "I still don't know how I joined the guild, or what happened between then and joining the council. In fact, I'm not really sure any of my memories are real ones or just fakes."

Wendy's heart clenched to hear these words. How hard would it be to wake up one day and discover you had a past that you didn't even know about? And Doranbolt had a point, any of his memories could have been altered or falsely created. How was he to know what was real and what was fake? Wendy swallowed, clasping her hands together. "Well, are you going to try and find a new job?"

"What about you?" Doranbolt interrupted, deliberately dodging the question. "What are you doing now that Fairy Tail is disbanded?"

Wendy shrugged, a soft but sad smile on her face. "Carla and I go back and forth between guilds and take jobs. Guilds like Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus are happy to let us swipe a job or two every once in a while when we need work. It's not ideal, but it's a living. Plus, I get to see other Fairy Tail members sometimes." She smiled, tilting her head slightly. "Just the other day I spotted Erza while on a job! It was really cool to get to see her again."

Doranbolt smiled slightly in response, clasping his hands together. "Sounds like we all have it rough," he sighed.

"Don't feel bad," Wendy advised, pushing herself to her feet and holding her hand out to him. Doranbolt glanced up at her in surprise, but Wendy just smiled that beautiful smile of hers, reaching down and taking his hand. "Come on, let's go do something fun!" she insisted, pulling him down the street. "I heard there's a new ice cream parlor that just opened, and I want to go!"

Doranbolt blinked in surprise, then he grinned broadly, laughing. "You still have the same sweet tooth," he teased, poking her stomach playfully. "If you don't lay off, you'll get fat!"

"Doranbolt!" Wendy squealed, squirming away from his reach. "That's not funny!" She was smiling, though, eyes alight with mischief as she headed down the street, Doranbolt behind her, pulled behind her by their connected hands. And for once, Doranbolt pushed his worries to the back of his mind. There would be time to figure out his life later. For now, he would enjoy his time with Wendy. Who knows, maybe she would be able to bring some light back into his life.


End file.
